1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interfacing system for stream source apparatus and display apparatus and an interfacing method thereof which have the stream source apparatus synthesize to transform a plurality of transmission packet streams into a single synthesized transmission packet stream form to transmit by wireless and have the display apparatus receive the synthesized transmission packet stream to display on a screen as a PIP (picture in picture) form.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent electronic technology developments contribute to the developments of various flat panels display (FPD) devices. In a display device such as a TV screen and a monitor, the flat panel display device replaces a cathode ray tube due to its features and advantages of lightweight, thin design, and the like to employ as a display screen for representing a predetermined image.
A plasma display panel (PDP) using photo-luminescence (PL) as a florescent material, a field emission display device (FED) using cathode luminescence (CL), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), an organic electroluminescent display device, and the like are employed as flat panel display devices in various fields.
In such flat panel display devices, the PDP has such features and advantages as high brightness, high luminescence ratio, low unit cost of production, excellent characteristics of heat & cold resistance, feasibility of full color implementation, and lightweight. Hence, the PDP is equipped with a large size screen and is widely used as a display screen for a display device for TV set, computer monitor, or the like.
Moreover, the display device used as the display screen of the PDP has the feature and advantage of thin design and lightweight, thereby being under development for a wall TV.
The display device using the PDP receives video and audio signals from a stream source apparatus such as a set-top box to output video and audio. For this purpose, the display and stream source device according to the related art are constructed to transmit/receive the video and audio signals of the stream source apparatus through a wire as well as transmit/receive a predetermined control signal through the wire.
FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of an interfacing system for stream source device and display device according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an interfacing system for a stream source device and a display device, like a wall monitor or a wall TV, includes a wall display device 10 using a PDP as a display screen, a digital unit 20 outputting a transmission packet stream corresponding to digital video and audio signals by playing a predetermined play media such as a digital VTR (video tape recorder), a DVD (digital versatile disc) player, or the like, an analog unit 30 outputting analog video and audio signals like a VTR, a computer system, or the like by playing a play media such as video tape or the like, and a stream source device 40 receiving a digital broadcast signal as well as the transmission packet stream outputted from the digital unit 20 and the analog video and audio signals outputted from the analog unit 30 to switch selectively like a set-top box, the stream source device 40 transmitting the switched signals to the display device 10.
In the interfacing system, the digital unit 20 is connected to the source stream source device 40 through a wire such as IEEE 1394 cable.
The interfacing system for the above-constructed display and stream source device according to a related art is explained in detail as follows.
First of all, the digital unit 20 formats the digital video and audio signals attained by playing the predetermined play media into the transmission packet stream to output, and the outputted transmission packet stream is transmitted to the stream device 40 through the wire such as IEEE 1394 cable.
Meanwhile, the analog unit 30 plays the predetermined play media to generate the analog video and audio signals, and then transmits the generated analog video signals such as R/G/B signals and the analog audio signals to the stream source device 40 through the wire. In this case, the analog unit 30 is connected to the stream source device 40 through an exclusive cable.
The stream source device 40 directly receives the digital broadcast signal through a built-in ATSC tuner or the like. In this case, the received digital broadcast signal includes the transmission packet stream corresponding to the digital video and audio signals.
Moreover, the stream source device 40 transforms the transmission packet stream inputted from the digital unit 20 into the analog video and audio signals, switches the transformed analog video and audio signals or the inputted analog video and audio signals transmitted from the analog unit 30 selectively, and transmits the switched analog video and audio signals to the display device 10.
In this case, the stream source device 40 transmits the analog R/G/B signals and audio signals of L and R channels to the display device 10 through the respective cables or a single exclusive cable.
However, connected to the various units through the wire(s), the display device 10 requires a plurality of input terminals.
Moreover, when the display device 10 connected to the stream source device 40 through the predetermined cable is hung on a wall, the cable is exposed between the display device 10 and the stream source device 40 to defile the appearance of installation.
Recently, in order to overcome the above-explained problems, apparatuses for connecting the display device 10 to the stream source apparatus are under development.
In this case, the stream source device 40 compresses various video/audio signals into a transmission packet stream form to transmit by wireless, and the display device 10 receives to process the transmitted transmission packet stream. And, a predetermined control signal and a predetermined response signal can be transmitted by wireless between the display and stream source device 10 and 40.
However, transmitting the transmission packet stream corresponding to a predetermined video/audio signal by wireless, the stream source device 40 enables to transmit the transmission packet stream corresponding to a single video/audio signal only.
Even if the display device 10 is equipped with a PIP function, the stream source device 40 enables to the transmission packet stream corresponding to the single video/audio signal only. Hence, the display device 10 is unable to perform the PIP function, whereby a user fails to watch at least two images on the screen.